Mi Propia Temporada de Phineas y Ferb
by Xmortal
Summary: Capitulo 2: Heinz toma el control del programa mientras que los Agentes secretos protestan por falta de pago, luego de que Heinz usa su invento debe de tener a su SuperClon. ¿Heinz podra detener a su clon?
1. ¡El Cumpleaños de Phineas!

**Phineas and Ferb: ¡**El Cumpleaños de Phineas!

Todo comienza en la noche del día anterior mientras Isabella llegaba a su casa de sus tarea nocturnas como exploradora, justo al entrar a la casa de Phineas oyó un ruido que venía de adentro de la cochera.

¿Que habrá pasado en la cochera? Se pregunta Isabella mientras caminaba hacia la cochera

¿Candace, está bien? – pregunto Isabella

Si, si estoy bien – respondió Candace

¿Qué andabas haciendo? – pregunto Isabella

Nada que te interese – respondió molesta Candace

Deja adivinar usaste el auto de tus padres cuando no tenias el permiso de ellos y lo chocaste con el estante al estacionarte. – comento Isabella

Exactamente esto, y por suerte ahora se abrió el escondite de los planos de mis hermanos, y ahora si los puedo acusar. – respondió Candace.

Hay algo erróneo en tu plan, tendrás que acusarte a ti misma primero antes de que acuses a tus hermanos para saber cómo encontraste esos planos. – dijo Isabella

Eso es verdad mejor lo dejo en tregua, y ¿tú qué haces por aquí Isabella? - dice Candace

Estaba caminando a mi casa, mientras pensaba que hacerle a Phineas de regalo mañana, cuando escuche tu choque. – comento Isabella.

Lo había olvidado mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, yo no sé que darle - comenta Candace.

No te preocupes Candace, tengo una idea – respondió Isabella con la cabeza mirando a los planos de ellos.

¿Cuál es tu idea, Isabella? – pregunto Candace.

¡Hacerle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de toda el área limítrofe! – dijo Isabella

¡Qué buena idea!¿Pero cómo lo haremos sin que se enteren? – pregunto Candace

Con la C.I.S.S (Cúpula Invisible Sin Sonido) ese será nuestro taller. – dijo Isabella.

Buena idea, Isabella – respondió Candace

A la mañana siguiente Phineas y Ferb escucharon algo extraño en el pasillo de su habitación

No mi agencia de agente secretos O.W.C.A – decía un señor de cabello blanco

Este último plan fue mi mejor plan, he de admitirlo pero los planes anteriores eran tonterías comparado con este, que nadie me pudo detener ni siquiera un ornitorrinco. – comento un señor que parecía farmacéutico.

Los chicos llegaron justo antes de que terminara la comunicación y vieron la última imagen y reconocieron a quien da la misiones.

¡Hey!, ¿ese no es el de la otra vez cuando rescatamos a Candace? – comenta Ferb

Ya sé que vamos hacer hoy salvaremos al mundo – dice Phineas

Así probaremos lo de ayer que llamamos E.K.S.A o simplemente Agencia – comento Phineas

Cuando Ferb apretó un botón la habitación cambio completamente el cuarto los hermanos se había puesto más grande, tenían algunos inventos viejos que ivan hacer como Armas, también tenían inventos nuevos preparados.

Es por aquí – dice Ferb

Hay que ponerse los lentes del sol y el sombrero – ordeno Phineas

Comenzaremos revisando la casa – dijo Phineas

Es mejor separarnos… dijo Phineas

Ferb como costumbre hizo una seña con mano indicando que está de acuerdo, Phineas tomo el interior de la casa mientras Ferb buscaba en el patio alguna pista que llevara a la guarida secreta que habían entrado por accidente, mientras que Phineas sigue sospechando que por los visto en la guarida secreta que entraron por accidente era de su mascota porque todo estaba diseñado al estilo ornitorrinco.

Hey encontré otro túnel – comenta Phineas mientras que Ferb encuentra otro de los túneles en el patio trasero con los lentes camuflaje de Rayos X ambos se meten en los tuneles

doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba

Ambos llegan al mismo sitio por diferentes lugares, se da cuenta que es la misma guarida que la vez pasada y cada vez sospeche que su mascota Perry está en peligro.

Hey Ferb revisa la computadora - dice Phineas

Esta es una grabación de llamada de emergencia hacia aquí hace 24 horas – comenta Ferb

_Flash Back_

_Ah, Agente P aquí estas – dice el Mayor Monograma_

_Sabemos que Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz está rehaciendo unos de sus inventos más poderosos – dijo el Mayor Monograma_

_Creo que puede ser el Hipnotizador de hace un mes – dijo Carl_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ferb trata de hackear la computadora de la agencia de O.W.C.A, para buscar la llamada de hace 2 horas y la localizar la agencia – ordena Phineas

En eso estoy, pero hay demasiado seguridad – contesto Ferb

Listo la encontré te la pongo hay – dice Ferb

_Flash Back_

_Gracias al golpe de la cabeza de ayer me dio el plan mas brillantes de todos y solo tuve que rehacer un invento el Hipnotizainador, así tome el control de los Agentes secretos de la Agencia Secreta hace 12 horas y le mande a quitarse sus videos comunicadores, y así tomar el control de la Agencia O.W.C.A – dijo Dr. Doofenshmirtz _

_¡Agentes Ataquen! – ordena el Dr. Doofenshmirtz_

_Nooo, mi agencia de agente secretos O.W.C.A – grito el Mayor Monograma_

_Este último plan fue mi mejor plan, he de admitirlo pero los planes anteriores eran tonterías comparado con este, que nadie me pudo detener ni siquiera un ornitorrinco. – comento el Dr. Doofenshmirtz _

_Fin del Flashback_

Encontre la localización de la Agencia – comenta Ferb

Vamos al deslizador – dice Phineas

doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba

doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba

Phineas y Ferb

Phineas y Ferb

Semi-hermanos de acción y aventura

doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba

Sus invenciones son perfectas para pelear

Como espías son de lo mejor

Uno de ellos es ingenioso y el otro es muy callado

Las niñas los aman cuando ellos hacen así:

*chasquean los dedo*

Ellos son los Agente

¡Phineas y Ferb!

Ellos son los Agente

¡Phineas y Ferb!

Ya llegamos, debe ser ese edificio gigante de hay– dice Phineas

Si, es ese segun el radar – dijo Ferb

Hey, tienen una ventana abierta – dice Phineas

Ferb saco su lanzador de pelotas para apuntarlo en la ventana, para lanzar la pelota y probar que la ventana no era falsa, despues de que la pelota entro, se dieron cuenta que si era una ventana y saltaron, llegaron justo al sitio Doofensmirtz estaba haciendo su planes

¿Pero que hacen niños aquí? – preguntaron todos

Soy el Agente P y el callado de aqui es Agente F somos de la E.K.S.A– respondio Phineas

¿Que es E.K.S.A? – pregunto el Dr. Doofensmirtz

E.K.S.A significa Emergy Kid Secret Agency – respondio Phineas mientras Ferb mostraba la medalla que lo identificada.

Nuestra agencia se entero de tu plan y traemos un invento que podra detener tu nuevo hipnotizador – dijo Phineas

Asi, yo lanzare esta pelota hacia ustedes – dice Dr. Doofensmirtz mientras lanzaba la pelota que accidentalmente golpea a Hipnotiza-inador haciendo que se activara, mientras Ferb activaban el invento de ellos que se llamado obviamante Deshipnotizador que convertia las ondas hipnotizadoras en ondas normales haciendo que los Agentes se recuperen de su hipnosis, Phineas atrapa a Dr. Doofenshmirtz , y la pelota sigue rebotando por todo el cuarto pegandole en los lentes de Phineas, haciendo que se revele la identidad.

Pero si son los dueños del Agente P – dijo el Mayor Monograma

Si, si lo somos al parecer Perry sabia que nosotros convertiamos nuestro cuarto en un agencia secreta, y aunque ustedes los llamaron dejo su video-reloj comunicador cerca de nuestro cuarto en caso de emergencia y oimos que estaban siendo atacado. Y decimos activar nuestra agencia, usamos el sombrero y los LCRX.

¿LCRX? Pregunto el Mayor Monograma

Lentes de Camuflaje con Rayos X – respondieron Phineas y Carl a mismo tiempo.

Ah, Ahi estas asistente – dice el Mayor Monograma cuando oye a sus asistente

Estos Lentes son interesantes, tiene alto potencial tecnologico – comenta Carl

Si, casi siempre hacemos la cosas mas gigantes del Area Limitrofe, y una vez fuimos al espacio y nos ataco un robot gigante – comenta Phineas

Ah, ya entendi ustedes fueron lo que enviaron a Perry al espacio – comento el Mayor Monograma

Si, Si fuimos solo que nuestra hermana se nos coleo. – comenta Phineas mientras hablaba con el Mayor Monograma, Ferb le hacia una señal a Phineas diciendo que era hora de irse, ya que era su cumpleañós.

Ah, lo olvide, nos tenemos que ir – dijo Phineas pulsando un boton en su zapato activando unos propulsores mientras Ferb hacia lo mismo haciendo un guiño con el ojo como seña de despedida, luego cuando llegaron a la entrada de su casa vieron algo enorme en su casa un parque de diversiones completo mas una mesa con comida y una torta. En ese momento cuando Phineas y Ferb entraban el patio se activo unas pantallas gigante donde Candace e Isabella decian ¡Sopresa! Feliz Cumpleaños, Phineas

**¿FIN?**

……………..

Ahora disfruten de la canción anterior es la misma música instrumental de Perry, aunque no logre encajar la ultima parte. Algunos datos de para que se imaginen bien la canción

Como espías son de los mejor (es la escena del paracaida Phineas y Ferb usan un Ala Delta para dos con el dibujo central que son las cabeza de ambos dentro de un circulo amarillo)

Las niñas los aman cuando ellos hacen así: (En esta parte la hace las exploradoras sin Isabella, además remplazan a las fanaticas)

*chasquean los dedo* (Esta parte remplaza el grunillo de Perry)


	2. El Ataque del Clon Heinz

Jefe, tenemos un problema – dijo Carl

¿Cual es el problema, Carl – pregunto el Mayor Monograma

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, tomo el control programa y le cambio el nombre, ademas de

cerrar la agencia de Phineas y Ferb, no se como va afectar a nuestra agencia – respondio Carl.

**Cancion Principal**

Son muchas semanas donde puedo esparcir la maldad,

Pero tengo un problema que siempre se molesta y es la agencia que destruye la maldad

Aunque ya inventado la forma de expandirla

Con esto:

Hipnotizar a sus agentes

Hacer un nuevo pais flotante

Robar todo lo que odio

Destruir a ornitorinco difrazado de chica.

Aunque eso no he funcionada, pero voy hacer muchas cosas mas porque yo soy **Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

Vanessa:¡Mamá!, Papa esta siendo los titulos

Heinz:¡YEAH! *guitarra*

**El Ataque del Clon Heinz**

_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados_

Al fin esta lista mi inteligencia-inador, ahora en este momento lo usaré para darme mas inteligencia, aunque creo que falta algo – comento Heinz

¿Señor no te referiras a Perry el ornitorinco? – pregunto Norm

Si, me refiero a ese agente – dijo molesto Heinz

_Mientras tanto en casa de los Flynn _

¿Alguien ha visto a Perry? – pregunta Phineas

No, no le he visto – respondio Ferb

¿Porque la pregunta? – pregunto Ferb

Le puse un traductor portatil y queria ver si funcionaba – respondio Phineas

Ya seguro volverá – respondio Phineas

_En ese mismo momento en la Agencia Sin Un Buen Acrónimo _

Señor tenemos un gran problema – grito Carl corriendo con rapidez

¿Que problema es? – pregunto el Mayor Monograma

Nuestros Agentes estan molestos porque ultimamente no han tenido vacaciones, y le hemos dado muchas horas extras y tampoco le hemos pagado lo suficiente. – comento Carl

Bueno, llame al Agente P que Dr. Doofenshmirtz para que recupere el control del programa – ordeno el Mayor Monograma

Hay un problema con eso el Agente P Perry es el lider de la protesta – comento Carl

Ya, que no podemos hacer nada. – dijo el Mayor Monograma preocupado.

Volvemos a

_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados_

Ahora que no esta Perry podre usar mi invento sin problema y ser la persona mas inteligente en villania de todo el mundo – grito Heinz

Señor creo que si va haber problema – dijo Norm mirando el invento de Heinz

Callate y presiona el boton – ordeno Heinz

Norm hizo lo que ordeno Heinz, y asi activo su invento pero algo esta mal, Norm vio que Heinz se duplicaba y no podia detener el invento ya que afectaria al Heinz original, una vez terminado el Heinz Original se dio cuenta que no le habia aumentado inteligencia

¿Pero que Paso? – pregunto el Heinz Original

Idiota que es me diste la inteligencia a mi, tu objetivo estaba programado para ser yo es decir soy tu clon. – dijo el Clon mirando la maquina.

Ahora te dejo atrapada en una de tus propias trampas para ornitorrinco y me voy a conquistar el mundo – dijo El clon y se rio malvadamente mientras escapaba.

¿Como saldre de esta trampa? – pregunto Heinz

Si yo le doy al mismo boton que le dio tu clon asi podras salir de la trampa – comento Norm

Buena idea parece como si la hubiera planeado yo – comenta Heinz

Presiona ese boton - ordeno Heinz a su robot

Norm le hizo caso y presiono el boton asi Heinz Doofenshmirtz puedo liberarse

La proxima vez debo haré una trampa mas grande, ahora mismo le dare su paliza a mi clon super inteligente - dijo Heinz

Norm tu vienes conmigo, ya que te voy a instalar un programa de pelea maxima – ordeno Heinz.

_Activando modo de pelea maxima___**– **aloir eso Norm se puso mas flaco, le salieron cohetes trasero para mayor propulsion. El traje que tenia habia desaparecido y se habia cambiando al logotipo de Doofenshmirtz Malvado y Asociados que era una armudura.

Norm Modo de Pelea Activado – dijo el Robot

Ahora podre derrotar al Super Heinz – dijo Norm el Robot

Aisn, no me digas que le puse superpoderes – se quejo Heinz

Si, si lo hiciste – respondio Norm el Robot

doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba

doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba

Semi-Robot de limpieza y de pelea

Cuando los inventos de su amo fracasan el los destruirá y los botará

Puede ser un Robot de Combate o un Robot de Limpieza capaz de exterminar cualquier cosa

El es Norm el Robotttttttttt

¿Por que diablos tenemos la musica de la agencia? – pregunta Heinz

Somos los protagonista, Señor – respondio Norm

Al fin me encuentran, aunque nunca me destruiran – dice Super Heinz

Super Heinz comenzo a disparar rayos laser y afecto a la protesta de las agentes quitandole las pancartas, comenzo a lanzar autos hacia Norm.

Se nos esta acercando que hacemos – pregunto el Heinz

Somos protagonista si, hacemos lo que hacen los protagonista – respondio Norm

¡Destruir mis inventos! - respondio Heinz

Es por eso que no destruyo la Inteligencia-inador

¡Maxima Velocidad! ¡Ahora! – dijo Heinz

_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados Casa de Espejo_

Ahí esta es Inteligencia-inador esa maquina es la responsable de estos ahora deberia llamar SuperPoderClon-inador vamos a destruirarla.

Al fin llego, no voy a permitir que destruyan a mi creador – dice Super Heinz

Vamos disparame con tus rayos laser - dijo Heinz

Si es lo que quieres cumplire tu deseo – dijo Super Heinz

El Rayo comenzo a rebotar entre todos los espejos, y de ese modo dandole al invento que los destruyo, destruyendo a Super Heinz. Luego que el rayo rebotara en el invento que creo se fue hacia arriba destruyendo otro invento mas.

Oh no se destruyo mi Narrador-inador, perdi el control de la historia – dijo Heinz

¡Te odio Super Heinz! – Grito Heinz

Los Agentes secretos se regresaron a su casa, al parecer le habia pagado las hora extras que han tenido mas las vacaciones perdidas y estaban muy contento.

Ahi estas, Perry - dijo Phineas

Recuperamos la Agencia E.K.S.A – respondio Phineas

¿Sabes que pasaba? – pregunto Phineas

Perry respondio con el mismo grunido de siempre, el traductor no supo que decia.

Ferb:Creo que este traductor tampoco funciono.

¡Fin!


End file.
